Seduction, Seduce
by Rhinos.Vs.Unicorns
Summary: Carlos doesn't do too well with girls, so James decides to give him a little help.  Of course, sometimes James's techniques work a little too well to handle.  Jarlos one-shot.


**A/N: Hey! So, this is just a little one-shot because I'm in a Jarlos-y mood. Not super fluffy, but not smut and not really angst either. Just... Just read it. **

**EDIT: Alright, now that it's actually written, I'd say it's more kinda funny and kinda hot but still not smut.**

**Also, random, but I have this saved in my computer as "jarlitos." Why not?**

**DISCLAIMER: Clearly, I am not the owner of BTR.**

_***~*~Let's begin, shall we?~*~***_

"No! Come back! Please come back!" Carlos called to the brunette who was now running through the lobby, away from him.

"I'm sorry!" he called again, "It won't happen again!"

"Hey buddy, what's wrong?" James asked, patting Carlos on the shoulder. Of course, he already knew what was wrong by looking at the fleeing girl. But Carlos liked to tell his stories. So James let him.

"She said that she thought it was weird when people had something they have with them all the time. So I asked what if someone had a helmet they always wore, except for when their friends strangle it away from them and tell them they can't wear it? And she was all 'Haha. That would be dumb.' So I threw my slushie on her and I was like 'You're stupid!' And then she ran away," Carlos told him plainly, already over it.

"Okay," James sucked in a breath, "Number one rule of impressing girls: Don't throw slushies on them."

"Last week you said the number one rule of impressing girls was hair mousse!" Carlos said in confusion, a little frustrated.

"Well I thought the slushies thing was a given, dumbass," James laughed, punching Carlos lightly in the arm.

"What else should I do, James?" Carlos asked with puppy dog eyes.

"Well, first of all," James began, "not wearing the helmet usually helps, like you did today. But try not to even talk about it. Or think about it."

Carlos gulped, "Okay, I guess I can do that. But I mean, how do you, you know, seduce them?" Carlos whispered the last part, blushing as if he was ashamed to say it.

"Well," James laughed, rubbing his hands together. He put them on the table and stood up, "let's go up to the apartment and I'll show you."

"Why the apartment?" Carlos asked innocently.

"Dude, it might look a little weird to show you my pro seduction techniques."

Carlos shrugged and agreed, following James up to the elevator.

_**~*~*Skipping up to the apartment...*~*~**_

"So wait, I thought you wanted her to have a lot of drinks!" Carlos exclaimed in frustration, trying to comprehend what James was telling him.

"You do," James explained, "if it's at night. At a party. Then it seems natural, not like you're trying to get her drunk. But during the day, she's not gonna drink. So don't try to get her to, or you'll come off as untrustworthy."

"Okay," Carlos nodded, "what about when you want to, you know, kiss her?"

James chuckled, "Carlos, Carlos, I aim much higher than just kissing."

Carlos turned red again, "Then what do you do when... when you..."

"When I'm trying to get in her pants?" James suggested, which cause Carlos to go red again.

"Well, yeah," he responded.

"Let's see," James said, "Depends. If you're sitting, there's always the old arm-around shoulder thing, there's grinding if you're dancing, if she's drunk and easy you just kind of take her hand and drag her into the bedroom," James looked up at the ceiling, smiling to himself a little. "Or," he continued, "my personal favorite. You use the wall."

"How do you use the wall?" Carlos asked with wide eyes.

"It's kind of a complicated technique," James began, "but I can show you. You be the girl."

Carlos nodded, and James motioned for him to go stand a little closer to the wall. Carlos did as he was told.

"Now," James announced. He took a few steps until he was a lot closer to Carlos, "you want to create a feeling of pressure. Of tension. It's really hot. So you get really really close to her," James moved in closer so their bodies were only a couple inches apart, "but don't touch her."

Carlos sucked in a breath and looked at James, wondering what he was supposed to do next.

"Then," the taller boy continued, "you suddenly grab her," he took Carlos by the shoulders and gently but decisively shoved him against the wall, "and push her up against the wall. You press your body against hers, because she'll really be into that," James pressed himself onto Carlos, their better part of bodies touching. Their noses were almost together, and Carlos was up on his tip-toes a little.

"Put your leg," James began to say, catching his breath. His talking had slowed, and he was staring into Carlos's eyes intensely. Carlos was burning under his gaze. James's stupid techniques were even working on him.

"Put your leg...?" Carlos asked in the confusion.

"Oh," James shook his head a little, "put one leg outside of hers, like this," he moved his leg so it pressed up against Carlos's, almost wrapping around him a little. James moved in even more, if that was possible, so there was not a square inch without physical contact.

Carlos felt himself go hard at the extra contact. He blushed more than he had all day, this time genuinely embarassed. James held his gaze steady and leaned in to kiss Carlos, going hard himself. Their mouths worked together; they opened quickly and their toungues battled for dominance. James let his hands move from Carlos's shoulders and trailed them down his sides, onto his hips. He took Carlos's hips and pushed them up into his own, creating all the extra friction he could. He was driving Carlos crazy, just enough to send him completely over the edge. Carlos tangled his fingers into James's hair, ignoring the fact that he was messing it up. Finally, James pulled back a little.

"You wanna teach me how to grind better now?" Carlos asked mischeviously.

James smirked and put on some music, grabbing Carlos by the hips and pulling the little latino in front of him. They rocked and ground to the music, getting lower and lower by the second. James pushed forward more and Carlos leaned forward; he swayed to the beat amazingly. Must be that latino blood.

Suddenly, the door opened. James and Carlos pulled apart quickly and looked to see who it was.

Kendall pulled off the gray beanie that was perched on his head and ran a hand through his hair in confusion.

"I'm teaching Carlos the art of seduction," James told him with a laugh.

"I want no part of this," Kendall decided.

"Good! You weren't invited anyways!" James called after him as Kendall turned on his heel and left.

_***~*~So yeah~*~***_

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Review and tell me what you thought!**


End file.
